


shape shift with me

by Suicix



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Community: femslash100100, Community: puzzleprompts, F/F, Female Friendship, Magic, OTW Trope Bingo, Pre-Femslash, Shapeshifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 13:06:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9125038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicix/pseuds/Suicix
Summary: The first time Anya sees Morrigan shapeshift on the battlefield, her spell almost winds up hitting Alistair instead of the darkspawn they’re fighting.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my "transformations" square at OTW chat trope bingo (my card [here](http://suicix.dreamwidth.org/2135.html)), the prompt "371. magic" for the three hundreds table at femslash100100 on LiveJournal (table [here](http://suicix.dreamwidth.org/1929.html)), and for the December Amnesty Challenge at Puzzle Prompts on LiveJournal, using two prompts from the October Challenge: magic, spider.
> 
> i have never actually done an origins playthrough with an amell before, i just made mine up for the purposes of this fic! maybe one day, though.

The first time Anya sees Morrigan shapeshift on the battlefield, her spell almost winds up hitting Alistair instead of the darkspawn they’re fighting.

“Watch it!” he exclaims, and finally, he knocks the last genlock to the ground.

“I’m sorry!” Anya calls across to him. “It’s just – did you see Morrigan?”

Alistair looks around, frowning because of course he can’t see _Morrigan_ , but then he realises and his eyes widen.

“Oh! She’s – she’s a bear,” he says plainly.

“She is,” Anya says, still baffled, and they watch as Morrigan transforms back, though they make no mention of it to her until they’re back at camp.

 

 

Soon enough after they arrive – she really can’t wait any longer – Anya makes her way to Morrigan’s little corner, as far away as she can get from the other tents.

“Are we not going to talk about what happened?” Anya asks, expecting _something_ , but Morrigan merely raises an eyebrow at her.

“And _what_ happened, may I ask? We went to the docks, we killed some darkspawn. Nothing that’s worth you coming over here to see me.”

“You turned into a bear!” Anya exclaims, like that explains everything. It _should_ explain everything. She’s – she’s never heard of such magic before.

“I did,” Morrigan says. “And why that would be of such interest to you, I cannot imagine – ah. I forget, sometimes, that you would never have heard of such things in the Circle.”

Anya unconsciously clenches her hands into fists at her sides. She likes Morrigan, she really does – she just doesn’t appreciate being thought of as simple or stupid because she’s lived her life away from anything that templars don’t want her to know. She _knows_ apostates have all sorts of strange types of magic they can do. It’s just – surprising to actually see it, is all.

“I mean, it’s magic, yes? So _I_ could very well learn it.”

Morrigan considers.

“’Tis a difficult art,” she warns, but then she sighs. “Though I suppose I could teach you a thing or two.”

(True to her word, she actually _does_ , and when Anya eventually manages to turn into a spider and back again, she _thinks_ she catches Morrigan smiling.)


End file.
